The Wedding Date
by changenotcoins
Summary: Collins gets invited to his sister's wedding where he'll have to face his family who have no knowledge of his sexuality. But he needs a date to keep his secret safe, so he pays a woman to be just that. But she isn't exactly who he expects... CollinsAngel


**This is loosely kind of sort of based on the movie The Wedding Date. But I agree with Kassie, aka Det. Flawless: The RENT fandom desperately needs to be saved. **

He absolutely despised any type of family gatherings. It all seemed rather pointless to him when he had to begrudgingly withstand being in the same vicinity as his relatives when no good could come of it. He loathed them just as much as they loathed him; they were polar opposites and their personalities clashed as soon as they caught sight of each other. And now he was invited to his sister's wedding.

An event he was _not_ looking forward to.

It wasn't that he didn't have a good relationship with his sister. She was actually the only decent person in his family, the only one he could tolerate for more than a moment. They had been close growing up and still were although they had drifted apart over recent years, which was why it came as such a surprise when he received the invitation in the mail.

He did want to go for her sake, but there was only one thing standing in his way: his lack of a date.

He hated that the wedding dictators and the women of the world felt the need to put that he and a guest were cordially invited on the flawless invitation. It just made him feel increasingly obligated to have someone on his arm as he attended the wedding.

And he never liked weddings. The lavish luxury of love with brightly colored flowers and the forced smiles of its patrons was everything he hated all thrown together at the same ceremony. They were just a constant reminder that he, as a gay man, would never see the day when it was his turn to walk down the aisle.

One of the many facts he had chosen to keep from his family. He had left them in the dark for so many years, waiting for the right time to tell them. But it never came. And as a result, they had never known what he was hiding.

Another reason he was contemplating just avoiding the family reunion altogether. Because if he decided to go, he'd need to bring a _woman_ as his date to cover his tracks.

There was no way he'd be able to show up at that wedding either alone or with another man. If he thought his parents disapproved of his rebellious lifestyle now, they had another thing coming when he finally let slip he was a gay man.

With a vicious disease fighting its way through his body, no less.

He'd just have to muster up the courage to face them again even if it meant being surrounded by every member of his immediate and extended family, pestering him with questions and inquiring about his latest womanly conquest.

And he'd have one. As much as it pained him to have to lie to himself, he'd do it to save himself from a world of hurt that would be thrust upon him if he chose to finally come out of the closet.

He picked up the newspaper he'd snagged from the teacher's lounge at MIT, scanning through the escorts ads. Each one was more disgusting than the last, teen aged whores begging for their next sugar daddy. Drug addicts trying to make a quick buck for their next fix. Supposedly educated college students just wanting to pay for their college tuition.

But just as he was about to give up hope, he stumbled upon an ad that caught his eye. There was no picture to accompany it, but it was unlike the others he'd seen in more ways than that.

The woman's name was Angel.

And he could tell by the description that the name was a perfect fit for the character. He'd never thought he'd say it, but he _wished_ he were straight at that moment. Because even though it was a woman, it was his perfect man.

He couldn't pass up this handed opportunity to snag a date. He picked up the nearby phone, getting an answer on the first ring. The woman's voice was angelic, ironic since it coincided so easily with her name. Her personality even seemed so perfect, matching with his as they laughed during their accidental long conversation. They agreed to meet up on the flight he had scheduled for the two of them to take them to his hometown where they'd finally come face to face.

He found himself scared as he realized he was looking foward to this unconvential set up way more than he should be.

**Just a prolouge, but the chapters will get longer. I'd appreciate any reviews or feedback you have to give. :)**


End file.
